<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The path of the Arrow and the Demon by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672785">The path of the Arrow and the Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Crime, F/M, Not an Olicity fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU during 3x16. Struggling with inner doubt after Ra's offer, Oliver and Nyssa attempt to find their new paths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Nyssa al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Nyssa's attempted suicide, Oliver considers his new path.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been trying to think of writing another Oliver/Nyssa fic and this just popped into my head. It's not going to be a long story and DO NOT bother with the complaints that Nyssa is a lesbian. There are other fics where people make characters homosexual, bisexual etc., so criticizing me would just make you look like hypocrites.</p><p>On a certain level, Nyssa does respect Oliver as a warrior and knows that Sara loved him, so her relationship with him would be rocky at best but it's a bit surprising that Nyssa didn't come after Oliver after finding out about 'the offer' and Oliver working with Nyssa to take Ra's down would've been much better than with Malcolm. Granted, yeah, Malcolm was necessary evil at the time but I think I don't need to go on about the issues in Season 3. Takes place after the offer happens.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver was in Verdant, drinking at the bar, contemplating. All his work as the Arrow had been for nothing, Quentin had turned his back on him and his friends were not trusting his own decisions anymore.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt presence behind him and heard something like unsheathing of a blade as he placed his glass of vodka on the counter.</p><p>"So you've come here to kill me because I'm stealing your inheritance?" Oliver asked. He suspected something like this was going to happen.</p><p>"If you already know the answer, why aren't you at least trying to fight back?" Nyssa asked, brandishing a dagger.</p><p>"What would be the point?" Oliver asked as he turned around, meeting her eyes. "Just to be clear, I don't want what your father is offering me."</p><p>"It matters not what you want, my father's will has been done. There is no going back." Nyssa said.</p><p>Nyssa engaged Oliver, attacking with her dagger but Oliver dodged and blocked wit his hands, while she managed to cut into the fabric of his jacket. They both exchanged few blows but Oliver could tell she was holding back as Oliver pinned her to the bar, nearing the blade to her throat before he looked into her eyes.</p><p>"You didn't come here to kill me. You came here to die." Oliver realized.</p><p>"Do it. Send me to her." Nyssa begged, her voice breaking and she was on verge of tears. "Do it!"</p><p>Oliver considered. He had seen that look in her eyes before and he had no intention of helping her commit suicide.</p><p>"I'm not going to kill you. It wouldn't change anything." Oliver said.</p><p>"At least you'd reunite me with Sara." Nyssa said.</p><p>"She wouldn't want this." Oliver said.</p><p>Nyssa grunted in frustration as he pulled away and she got up. Part of her wanted to attack him and drive him to kill her but it was obvious to her there was no way he would kill her as he threw the dagger away, sending it sliding across the floor.</p><p>"What would Sara think if she saw you right now?" Oliver said and as much as Nyssa hated to admit it, she knew Oliver had a point as she realized that she was now in a similar position Sara was, when she had run from the League. "This doesn't have to end in a fight. I have no interest in killing you. What happens next is up to you."</p><p>Nyssa considered before laughing humorlessly as her eyes were getting wet. She had nothing left. Her lover was dead, her father renounced her and who she had considered her rival, refused to kill her.</p>
<hr/><p>"Even after what I've done to you, you still show mercy and compassion." Nyssa noted as she examined Oliver with her eyes. "I can see why Sara cared for you." She saw the conflicted look in his eyes. "Why didn't you kill me? Truthfully."</p><p>"Because I know what it's like to have nothing left to live for and I'm not going to help someone commit suicide, not again." Oliver said, remembering what he had had to do to Taiana.</p><p>"But you don't understand the opportunity you are passing up on—" Nyssa started.</p><p>"I want to still fight for my city, but seeing what you did tonight, it made me realize that I'd be giving up my soul. Just remember that being in the League almost destroyed Sara." Oliver reminded and Nyssa looked saddened. After the Siege, part of Nyssa could understand Sara not wanting to be a killer anymore, even more, considering that Sara was willing to rather die than join the League. "Once I let the ends justify the means, I'm no better than Malcolm or your father. I want to continue my crusade and I don't want to give up but I'm not gonna let fear and doubt compromise who I am."</p><p>Nyssa actually looked impressed. "You're a man of principle and honor. I can respect that." She took a breath. "My sister was right, when she left."</p><p>"Sister?" Oliver frowned.</p><p>"Our father groomed us both to be his heirs but she left, when we were young. She'd thought that our father is set in his ways and that he would never allow a woman to become his successor. Father comes from a time, when women were most suitable as child bearers and nothing more, so my sister left to forge her own path. Perhaps she was right to leave." Nyssa noted. "I was so certain that I would be the next Demon's Head, but in these past two years, even though I'm reluctant to admit it, you and Sara have shown me that I cannot be certain of anything."</p><p>"I know the feeling." Oliver said.</p><p>Nyssa stared in front of her contemplatively. "My whole life I've been trying to become my father's successor. But if I'm not, nothing I do means anything."</p><p>"Nothing really does. Not in the big picture." Oliver noted, considering the most recent events with the criminals he had sent to prison, being free now. "No grand plan, no ultimate victory. And I'm not ready to sell my soul to the Demon. If nothing I do matters, then all that matters is what I do. What we do." He took a breath. "Lately, I have not been so sure why have I been doing this anymore. At first, it was to honor my Dad, then Tommy… but where has that gotten me?"</p><p>"So you want to give up?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"No. I mean… I guess that… the people in this city deserve better and I've been trying to give it to them. If there's no bigger meaning to it, then even the smallest act of goodness can be the greatest thing to the world." Oliver said.</p><p>"Sounds like as if you have had an epiphany, Oliver." Nyssa noted.</p><p>Oliver considered before nodding. "I suppose I have."</p><p>"And I think that I've now realized something too." Nyssa said.</p><p>"Which is what?" Oliver asked, turning to her.</p><p>"That even though I do not have my father or Sara with me down my path, perhaps I don't have to follow it alone. Being here with you tonight proves that." Nyssa said.</p><p>Oliver considered before turning to her.</p><p>"So what happens now?" Oliver asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the reference to Angel 2x16.</p><p>So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver considers his options after Ra's offer and tries to salvage what he can out of his alliance with Quentin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver entered the lair as Felicity was at the computer, typing away.</p><p>"Hey." Felicity said.</p><p>"Where's Diggle?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"He's out with Roy." Felicity said. "John told me about the offer Ra's gave you. Are you considering it?"</p><p>"I did… at first." Oliver admitted as he leaned onto the desk. "But… I realized that I'm not ready to give up on my crusade yet. I haven't been sure lately why was I doing this but I am now, more than ever. And as for the offer, I've realized that it's not that simple. Not with the League."</p><p>"Does that mean you're not taking up Ra's offer?" Felicity asked.</p><p>Oliver took a breath. "I'm not saying I am but… Ra's isn't a man who takes 'no' for an answer. I'm just worried about what happens next. He's going to try and force me into accepting it, one way or another."</p><p>"You're worried about what Ra's might do, once you refuse." Felicity realized and Oliver nodded. "Oliver… whatever happens, we're gonna find a way to fight back. Together."</p><p>Oliver considered, when Roy and Diggle entered.</p><p>"Are we interrupting something?" Roy asked.</p><p>Oliver shook his head before turning to them. "What do you have?"</p><p>"Just talked to a friend of mine, who used to run a munitions depot, when I was in Afghanistan. I think I know why our guy is so interested in diamonds." Diggle said.</p><p>"The type of diamonds Amar and his crew are interested in is used to make diamond-tipped bullets. They can go through body armor like tissue paper." Roy explained.</p><p>"OK, so who wears body armor?" Felicity wondered.</p><p>"The police. The guys who beat the false confession out of him, who put him in prison. He's going to get payback." Roy said.</p><p>"OK. Roy, suit up. Dig, I need you to secure the perimeter of the station. Felicity—" Oliver turned to her.</p><p>"Call Captain Lance, I'm already on it." Felicity said, dialing Quentin's number as Oliver and Roy geared up.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Quentin was at his desk before he noticed Felicity's name and picture flashing on the screen of his cell and declined her call, when Laurel entered and both of them were in a middle of a rather emotional argument about Laurel lying to him, when they heard gunshots and the officers were engaged in a gunfight with Amar and his men.</p><p>Laurel and Quentin took cover behind desk as the window on the door to Quentin's office shattered. Laurel was running off, when one of Amar's men had her in his gunsight before Nyssa shot him down from behind. Another thug entered but Nyssa cut him down with her sword.</p><p>Quentin went out and shot down one of Amar's men before Amar grabbed Quentin from behind and pinned him to a nearby desk, holding him by his throat and choking him.</p><p>An explosion followed as the Arrow and Arsenal jumped down through the ceiling, with the Arrow shooting down one of the thugs and then firing another arrow at Amar's shoulder as Amar fell off Quentin. The Arrow entered Quentin's office but Quentin just glared, while Nyssa, Laurel and Arsenal engaged Amar's men. Laurel exchanged blows with one of the thugs, while Nyssa was cutting them down with her sword and Arsenal was beating them up with his escrima sticks until they finished off the last one of the thugs.</p>
<hr/><p>Amar went out, pulling the arrow off his shoulder and shooting down one of the officers and ran down the alley before he looked up as the Arrow ziplined down from above and knocked Amar down, knocking him out.</p><p>Quentin went out with his gun ready as he noticed the Arrow and neared him, looking at him in disdain. "What? Are you waiting around for 'thank you'?"</p><p>"That's not why I do this." The Arrow said before firing a grapnel arrow above and ascending to the rooftops.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nice work." Felicity praised as Oliver, Diggle and Roy entered the lair.</p><p>"Not without a few casualties but Amar is in custody." Oliver said, placing his bow on the stand. "But there are other things we need to worry about."</p><p>"Ra's offer. You're not actually considering accepting it, are you?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"No, I'm not but I'm more worried about how Ra's is going to respond to my answer." Oliver said. "Nyssa kidnapped Thea to lure Merlyn. It's likely that Ra's is going to come after you to leverage me into accepting your offer. We need to be ready for that." He turned to Diggle. "John, make sure Lyla and Felicity's mother and Mr. Lance are under A.R.G.U.S. surveillance 24/7."</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"I'm going to take care of some unfinished business." Oliver said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Quentin walked up on the rooftop of the precinct, facing the Arrow.</p><p>"I wasn't sure you were going to show up." The Arrow said.</p><p>"I was halfway to saying 'no' but if I want you to go to hell, might as well tell you in person. You have any excuses for why not tell me about Sara?" Quentin sneered.</p><p>"No. In fact, I wanted to tell you months ago and the only reason I didn't, was because Laurel didn't want you to know. If it'd been up to me, I would've been honest with you from the start but Laurel didn't want to because of your heart condition and I had no part in Laurel posing as the Canary. In fact, I was against it. I'm truly sorry, Captain, for what happened." The Arrow said.</p><p>Quentin scoffed. "So what, you expect that I'm gonna let bygones be bygones? You know that 'sorry' isn't going to bring my baby girl back."</p><p>"You're your own man, Captain. We've always been on the same side, I just do things differently than you. Hate me for Sara, if you have to, but what happens next is up to you, just as it has always been. You've hunted me before out of misplaced hate for your personal issues before, Mr. Lance. We don't have to be enemies, Captain but what happens next is up to you. If you're going to arrest me, might as well do it right here, right now." The Arrow asked before leaving as Quentin stared, considering and as much as he wanted to be angry at the hooded vigilante, the only thing he was guilty of was trying to look out for Quentin's health and doing what Laurel wanted as he sighed deeply, realizing that he shouldn't really fault the Arrow for that.</p><p>Quentin just stared into the night with a contemplative look on his face and sighed deeply before entering the precinct.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Loft</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Malcolm was lying on the couch, bruised and battered and still weakened from the torture he had been put through in Nanda Parbat, when he heard the door open. Malcolm got up and scoffed, when he saw Oliver enter, holding in his hand a dagger.</p><p>"First you save me in Nanda Parbat, now you come here to kill me." Malcolm said, scoffing and shaking his head. "Haven't we been down this road before? I've told you once, Oliver, you should make up your mind."</p><p>"Done." Oliver said.</p><p>Malcolm dodged, when Oliver attempted to stab him with the dagger. They both exchanged few blows but Malcolm was still weakened and slower because of the torture he had been subjected to in Nanda Parbat but still managed to knock the dagger off Oliver's hand. Malcolm raised his arms to defend himself as Oliver threw punches but Oliver easily broke through Malcolm's defenses, hitting him in the groin as Malcolm grunted and fell on his knees before Oliver grabbed him in neck lock as Malcolm tried to struggle out, grunting.</p><p>"All the past three years of suffering has been because of you. I'm gonna end this, once and for all." Oliver snarled.</p><p>"Don't posture, Oliver. You've had more than one chance to kill me before but didn't take them. You even spared the man, who murdered your own mother." Malcolm gloated.</p><p>"The only reason I have let you live up until now was because of Thea. But I'm done second-guessing myself with you. You killed my father. Tommy. Sara. You murdered hundreds of innocent people in the Undertaking. With Slade, I had a choice. With you, I don't. This is for Sara and Thea." Oliver said before tightening the grip as Malcolm gasped for air and wheezed before Oliver twisted Malcolm's head, with a 'crack' sounding off as the body slumped to the floor and the light left Malcolm's eyes.</p><p>Oliver took deep breaths, mightily relieved that he had finally ended Malcolm and avenged Sara… but this was the least of his concerns. There was still the matter of the League.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Starling City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver met Sarab in a car park. "It is not customary for one to wait so long before accepting a great honor."</p><p>"I'm not accepting it." Oliver replied.</p><p>"<em>Wing ta lao wo chey</em>." Sarab said. "The tale to be told, begins thus."</p><p>"Maseo, this story is over before it begins." Oliver protested.</p><p>"You misunderstand." Sarab explained. "It does not mean the tale is yet to unfold. It means Ra's has already written it. The choice has been made."</p><p>"No." Oliver declined.</p><p>Sarab looked down in disappointment before looking into the eyes of his former friend once again. "I will always be grateful for what you've done for my family. For what you meant to Akio. But if you insist on pursuing this path of resistance, there will be consequences."</p><p>"Is that a threat?" Oliver growled.</p><p>"It is the will of Ra's al Ghul." Sarab told him before walking away.</p>
<hr/><p>Oliver was on the rooftop, leaning onto the ledge and staring at the panorama of the city, when he noticed Nyssa approaching him.</p><p>"It appears you have a lot on your mind, do you, Oliver?" Nyssa asked as she stood next to him, leaning onto the ledge as well.</p><p>"I'm not going to lie, it was tempting at first to take your father up on his offer but I'm not ready to give up on my crusade." Oliver said.</p><p>Nyssa chuckled, actually amused. "Then you are even a bigger fool than I'd thought. I wonder how you could've survived until now. Would you truly risk the wrath of my father and the League?"</p><p>Oliver took a breath. "All I know is that even though I have doubts about myself, I'm not ready to sell my soul to get what I want."</p><p>Nyssa now understood what Sara meant by losing her soul by staying in the League. And if Nyssa's own father had turned her back on her, what was the point of being an instrument of the Demon's Head?</p><p>"You sound like Sara." Nyssa said, not disdainfully but sadly. "I spent over twenty years dedicating my life to become my father's heir, only to realize that he never would have passed his mantle to me or any woman. If the path I'd been walking on, was never the right one for me, which one is?"</p><p>"That's up to you to figure it out." Oliver said as he turned to her briefly. "But maybe you don't have to do it alone."</p><p>Nyssa turned to Oliver, conflicted. "Why would you help me? You don't owe me anything, Oliver."</p><p>"Partly, it's because it's what Sara would've wanted. And I know what's it like to find out when your parents are not what you had expected them to be. I just know that it wouldn't be right if you were doing it all on your own." Oliver said as Nyssa considered.</p><p>"Perhaps you're right." Nyssa said before taking a breath. "You understand that my father will find ways to make you accept, do you?"</p><p>"I know. And when he makes his move, I'll be ready." Oliver said, turning his eyes towards the city again, with Nyssa also turning her eyes towards it but what neither one of them noticed and it was uncertain at what point exactly, was that they were holding hands during the conversation.</p>
<hr/><p>A group of thugs were in their hideout, playing pool, when one of them was shot from behind with an arrow as he fell down on the floor. The archer in green hood on the rafters fired more arrows, shooting down more thugs until there was only one left standing as the archer jumped down on the pool table and the surviving thug crawled back, lying on the floor in fear.</p><p>"You tell everyone who will listen what you've seen." Ra's said under the hood of the Arrow. "Go."</p><p>The thug nodded fearfully, scrambling on his feet and running off as Ra's smirked. One way or another, Oliver Queen would accept his offer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to ignore Felicity's tantrums etc., since don't get me started on how annoying she was in Season 3 but when it comes down to it, she will be called out on Ray and Atom and if I feel like it's necessary to have Felicity throw a fit, of course she won't get away with it.</p><p>Quentin, while prone to letting his emotions get the best of him, when his daughters are involved, can also be a reasonable man, so with enough time to cool off, he would see enough sense to not blame Oliver/The Arrow, since his vendetta against Oliver and witch hunt on the vigilante after 3x13 was just an annoying repeat of Season 1. And frankly, Laurel's reasoning for lying to Quentin about Sara to make sure he wouldn't get a heart attack, while understandable, was just an excuse to stir up more melodrama in Season 3 and don't get me started on how wrong it was from her, Diggle, Roy and Felicity to fool Quentin into thinking that Laurel was Sara.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Atom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver faces more complications, not only because of Ra's escalating his agenda but also because of Felicity's secret that puts Oliver at odds with Ray.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're late." Diggle told Oliver as he entered the church.</p><p>"It's 12.45, the invitation said one. I'm early. And I'm never early." Oliver protested.</p><p>"Yeah, well, the ceremony was at one, photos were at noon." Diggle patted Oliver on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. "Last time Lyla and I got married, we said our vows on the ATV in Registan desert. This time, she hired a photographer, so, yes, Oliver, photos."</p><p>"The whole 'best man' thing, it's more like a 'not so good'—"</p><p>"That's alright, we'll photoshop you later." Diggle assured him as they turned to see Felicity and Ray enter.</p><p>"Thanks for coming." Diggle said, hugging Felicity before noticing Ray. "I see you brought your plus one."</p><p>"Nice to meet you. Ray Palmer." Ray offered his hand.</p><p>"John Diggle." Diggle shook his hand with Ray before nearing Ray's ear, lowering his voice. "You hurt her, they'll never find your body." Ray smiled nervously as Diggle picked his phone and walked off before returning. "Ooh, that was Lyla. A friend of hers, Rick, who was supposed to be our officiant, but he just got deployed to South Sudan."</p><p>"Wait, you don't have a minister?" Oliver demanded.</p><p>"You could just ask me." Ray offered as they turned to him in surprise. "I'm a minister. It's a long story."</p><p>Oliver narrowed his eyes as he examined Ray, as he was wedding Diggle and Lyla and Oliver stood at the groom's side. Something was off about Ray, but what, Oliver wasn't sure. Maybe it was nothing but Oliver was unable to shake the feeling that there was something more between Ray and Felicity, not in the romantic way but… what it was exactly, he couldn't really put a name on it but that feeling reminded him of when Felicity was helping him.</p><hr/><p>Diggle, Lyla and other guests were dancing, when Felicity approached Oliver with the bouquet of flowers.</p><p>"I hope it's OK I brought Ray as my date." Felicity said.</p><p>"He saved the day." Oliver said.</p><p>"For the record, I am not the one who used that phrase." Felicity noted.</p><p>Oliver smiled at her. "He's a good guy and he clearly cares about you, a lot. Is everything alright between you two?"</p><p>"Yeah. We're fine. Why? Are you jealous?" Felicity joked.</p><p>"No, it's not that." Oliver said. "I just… I don't know… maybe it's nothing but… I just can't shake this feeling about him. Like there's more to him than he's letting on."</p><p>"Oliver, Ray's not a closeted serial killer or anything like that. You have nothing to worry about, really." Felicity assured.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yeah. One hundred percent." Felicity assured.</p><p>Oliver wasn't so sure about that but he decided to drop the matter… for now. He turned his attention to Diggle and Lyla at the dancefloor, enjoying their happiness. That's all he needed to focus on tonight… until the guests got a news notification on their cellphones about the Arrow returning to killing.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Team Arrow, minus Laurel, and Lyla were watching the news as Quentin and Laurel were making an announcement at the press conference.</p><p>"<em>There were eight victims, all shot with arrows. However, one escaped and has given us a statement, which remains uncorroborated, so we will be looking into it to confirm the legitimacy. Needless to say, the chief of police has requested for the Arrow to be at least brought in for questioning.</em>" Quentin said.</p><p>"<em>We have yet to determine with one-hundred percent certainty that the man responsible behind the killings was the Arrow and we will continue to investigate before filing the charges.</em>" Laurel said.</p><p>"<em>We have a statement from Mr. Palmer.</em>" Mayor Castle said as she let Ray approach the mics.</p><p>"<em>While it's hard to ignore the good the Arrow has done for this city, it is equally hard to ignore the evidence of his apparent guilt. In any case, the Arrow needs to be apprehended and at least brought to trial, not justice.</em>" Ray said as everyone stared in shock.</p><p>"I… didn't know he was going to do that." Felicity said, stunned.</p><p>"<em>And I am devoting all of my substantial resources towards making certain the Arrow is apprehended.</em>" Ray finished as Oliver switched the channel.</p><p>"What are we going to do? Even if Lance knows that you're innocent, the police still wants to bring you in." Roy said.</p><p>"Bring in the culprit. Figure out who's doing this and why." Lyla said.</p><p>"It's Ra's. He's using his men, posing as the Arrow, to set me up, turning the city against me and make his offer more appealing." Oliver sighed before turning to Roy. "Hit the streets, whoever's doing this is targeting criminals, we need to know who they're going to hit next." Roy nodded as he walked off, while Oliver turned to Felicity. "We need all the information we can get from the crime scene, whoever it is under that hood has to leave a trail, something to follow."</p><p>"I'm on it." Felicity said, approaching the computer.</p><p>"How can we help?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"Go to Starling City Airport." Oliver ordered the newlyweds.</p><p>"OK, to do what?" Lyla asked.</p><p>"It's called a honeymoon." Oliver said pointedly.</p><p>"Oliver, Fiji can wait." Diggle protested but Oliver shook his head.</p><p>"No, it can't. This is still your day and I'm not gonna let Ra's al Ghul ruin that." Oliver said firmly.</p><p>"Oliver—" Diggle started.</p><p>"You've followed me into the lion's den once already. This time, choose your family." Oliver ordered.</p><p>Still hesitating, Diggle exchanged a look with Lyla before nodding. Diggle patted Oliver on the shoulder in gratitude before he and Lyla walked out of the lair.</p><p>"What about you?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"I know someone who may help with the League." Oliver said and Felicity scoffed.</p><p>"So now you're going back to—"</p><p>"I'm not talking about Merlyn." Oliver said and Felicity blinked. "Felicity, the only reason I worked with him up until now was because he knew the League better than most of us. But after Nanda Parbat, I realized that I was not going to let him tear the team apart."</p><p>Felicity stared, processing as she realized what he did before she relaxed. "Good. We never needed him—"</p><p>"Felicity, we still need help from people who know the League better than us. And there are other people, who can help." Oliver said and Felicity immediately realized who was he talking about.</p><p>"Oliver, why on Earth would you think that Nyssa al Ghul of all people would help you after what has happened lately?!" Felicity demanded, looking at Oliver as if he was insane.</p><hr/><p>After a rather lengthy explanation, Felicity stared, processing. "Oliver… there has to be a better way."</p><p>"Like what? I tried working with Malcolm, until I realized that it wouldn't work, not in the long run. Nyssa, as much as I am not a fan of her at the moment, doesn't have ulterior motives that might hurt us. What else would you have me do?" Oliver asked and Felicity opened and closed her mouth several times but no response came out as Oliver scoffed. "I understand why you don't trust Nyssa, but there is no other way. And at least she's the Devil we know."</p><p>Felicity was about to open her mouth to protest further, when Roy entered. "Los Halcones are unloading a huge shipment of narcotics. The entire gang is going to show up for protection. This is the exactly the kind of thing the Fake Arrow would go after." He said.</p><p>"When is this happening?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Right now. I'll suit up." Roy said, about to follow Oliver.</p><p>"Roy, this is the League. I got it." Oliver said firmly as he picked his bow.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Starling City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The thugs were filling the teddy bears with drugs before they were shot down by arrows as they fired above at the man disguised as the Arrow, who descended and started shooting down more of the thugs before the real Arrow entered, shooting the copycat in his shoulder but the man was unfazed as he pulled the arrow out.</p><p>The Arrow engaged the copycat as the Arrow forced him to his knees and pulled off his hood as the copycat laughed before two more men disguised as the Arrow entered as the copycat that the Arrow had subdued, kicked the vigilante back. The Arrow engaged the copycats as they exchanged blows before the Arrow knocked them all down.</p><p>"You can't kill them all, Oliver." Sarab said as he entered. "Where one falls, two more arrive."</p><p>"Maseo…" Oliver growled. "You can't believe in this. Murdering all these people, just to prove a point?!"</p><p>"No. To persuade you." Sarab retorted. "My master sees something in you. Don't fight it, embrace it."</p><p>"You know me better than that." Oliver shot back.</p><p>"Don't let your recalcitrance take any more lives." Sarab said before he did a throwing motion to the ground and an explosion followed as Sarab and the Arrows disappeared in the smoke.</p><hr/><p>Unknowing to Oliver, Ray in his Atom suit, took a picture of the hooded vigilante and with a thermal imaging managed to identify him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver was examining the arrows under the magnifying glass, when Roy approached.</p><p>"Find anything on those arrows?" Roy asked.</p><p>"This one is ours. This one is theirs." Oliver said.</p><p>"I don't see a difference." Roy said and Oliver nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. Precisely. They are identical." Oliver said, actually impressed by the vast resources the League had.</p><p>Felicity suddenly walked down, clearly freaked out. "He knows. God, he knows." Oliver and Roy shot her confused looks, when she turned to them. "Last year, Ray's fiancée was killed by Mirakuru men and now he wants to protect the city, so he built a suit out of military grade technology and he wants to put you in jail, so he used my software to track you down and he scanned you with his X-Ray and now he knows you're the Arrow and now he's gonna tell the cops."</p><p>"Palmer knows I'm the Arrow? And he has his own mission to protect the city?" Oliver asked, anger flooding through him as Felicity nodded. "When were you gonna tell me this?!"</p><p>"I've been getting a lot of that today. That is not important right now, 'cause he's gonna tell the police who you are!" Felicity told him worriedly and Oliver had to reluctantly agree.</p><p>"Ray built a super suit? That's kind of awesome." Roy said and Oliver glared at him. "And reckless."</p><p>"He's probably at the precinct right now. What are we going to do?" Felicity demanded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SCPD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"The radiography technology is infallible. These are screenshots of the output with the timestamps." Ray said.</p><p>"That's a very bold claim, Mr. Palmer. Especially, since we've been down this road two years ago, when Oliver Queen was exonerated." Laurel said.</p><p>"Because he's smart. See, I believe he allowed himself to be accused so as to be ruled out as a suspect in the future." Ray said.</p><p>"And your proof is…" Laurel looked into the file. "X-Ray vision?" She asked skeptically. "Digital images can be fabricated and I can't go to judge with any of that."</p><p>"What about my statement?" Ray added.</p><p>"You mean your uncorroborated testimony." Laurel said.</p><p>Ray scoffed. "You're protecting him. Of course, because you and Oliver are old friends. You and him used to be a couple, right?" He noticed the cast on her arm. "You hurt yourself signing depositions?"</p><p>"At a gym, actually." Laurel said, folding her arms.</p><p>"Right you were training with that Wildcat, Ted Grant, who also used to be a vigilante." Ray said pointedly. "You and Oliver Queen used to be a couple, right? How is it that you both ended up wearing masks?"</p><p>"A word of free legal advice, Mr. Palmer, if you go to anyone else, particularly, the media, with these unsubstantiated allegations, Mr. Queen would have the basis for a slam dunk defamation suit that would leave you bankrupt. Who knows, he might even get his company back." Laurel said.</p><p>Ray shrugged. "Yeah. You're right. Court system is going to be able to help me here." He got up and left. "Guess I'll have to seek out justice on my own."</p><p>Laurel sighed before picking up her phone and dialing Oliver's number.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Palmer Tech</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Huh, Arrow." Ray greeted as Oliver walked into his office.</p><p>"Super suit." Oliver greeted in kind.</p><p>"I prefer 'The Atom." Ray said. "You know, I was a little surprised to find you on my calendar this morning. Find the place all right?"</p><p>"Laurel Lance called me." Oliver told him.</p><p>"Yeah, the Black Canary. She tried to shut me up but it's not gonna work." Ray said.</p><p>"I didn't kill those people." Oliver insisted.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what Felicity said. An impersonator, right? I hate when that happens." Ray said mockingly as he stood up. "Five years on a deserted island. That kind of thing changes you, doesn't it? Must of been difficult, if not impossible, to hold onto your sanity all those years. And now here you are, pretending you have everything under control."</p><p>"Felicity told you the truth. And you should trust her judgement." Oliver insisted.</p><p>"How can I do that? Her perception of you is clearly clouded by her emotional attachment. She's not seeing you for what you really are." Ray said.</p><p>"You have no idea what this city is up against." Oliver warned him as he turned to leave.</p><p>"Actually I do, and I'm gonna stop him!" Ray vowed as Oliver walked out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"How'd it go with Ray?" Felicity asked as Oliver entered.</p><p>"Not well. Your new boyfriend is stubborn, once he's made his mind up about something, it's difficult to change it." Oliver noted.</p><p>"Like anybody we know?" Felicity drawled.</p><p>"Not only is he untrained, he's unstable." Oliver said and she glared at him.</p><p>"Unstable?" Felicity snapped.</p><p>"Yeah, unstable! He's flying around in a weapon looking for a man who has already killed eight people and he's gonna be next. And you know what, what's happening now is your fault!" Oliver snapped.</p><p>"How is this my fault?" Felicity snapped back, glaring.</p><p>"How long have you known about Ray building that suit, Felicity? Weeks? Months?" Oliver said and Felicity winced. "You must have realized that sooner or later, he would interfere with what we do and you said nothing to me. I could've talked him out of it, maybe he could've been an ally, like Barry but now he's our enemy and whose fault is that?" Felicity looked away, knowing he was right. "I understand keeping secrets to protect the people you care about, but you of all people should know where can it get you, especially, when the secrets affect other people as well. There was a time I trusted you more than anyone else because you are one of my closest friends, Felicity."</p><p>"What, are you saying you don't trust me anymore?" Felicity asked, hurt and angry.</p><p>"I want to but after I came back from my duel with Ra's, you've been giving me more reasons to trust you less and less. Trust has to be earned and right now, I don't see how could you earn it back." Oliver said.</p><p>Felicity was about to say more, when a beep went off at the computer.</p><p>"What's that?" Oliver asked as she turned around in her chair.</p><p>"A 9-1-1. Suspected gang activity at Meltzer power plant." Felicity said and Oliver sighed.</p><p>"That's gotta be Maseo's next target. Call Roy, tell me to suit up and meet me there." Oliver ordered.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Starling City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Arrow and Arsenal were looking around the plant, when they met outside again.</p><p>"There's no one here." Arsenal said, when they heard jets going off and looked up to see Ray in his Atom suit flying in.</p><p>"That must be disappointing. I'm sorry there's no one around here for you to kill but I kind of faked that 911 call. I'd say you have the right to remain silent, but I'm not a cop." Ray said.</p><p>The two archers dodged, when Ray fired lasers from his gauntlets. The Arrow fired, but the arrow just bounced off the armor. Ray descended to the ground as Arsenal rushed at him but Ray raised his hand as a torrent of electricity sent Arsenal flying back as the archer in crimson leather was knocked out upon impact.</p><p>Angered, the Arrow fired an explosive arrow at Ray's feet and Ray flew into the air upon the explosion. Ray used the jets to fly back as he knocked the Arrow down and landed, charging his gauntlet.</p><p>"It's over." Ray said.</p><p>The Arrow noticed a blinking light at Ray's hip and threw a fletchette, causing for Ray's suit to be disabled. The Arrow kicked Ray in the chest as Ray stumbled back and fell on his knees. Ray removed his helmet as the Arrow notched an arrow.</p><p>"The man that you think I am, he'd kill you here and now. I told you to back off and you didn't listen." Oliver said.</p><p>"So kill me. Go ahead. Show Felicity the kind of man you really are." Ray said.</p><p>Oliver lowered his bow and put his arrow back to his quiver, much to Ray's surprise. "I have nothing to prove to her. But you do." He offered his hand and helped Ray on his feet. "She chose you, so trust her."</p><p>At that moment, Ray realized he had been wrong about Oliver as the archer helped Roy on his feet and they walked away, leaving stunned Ray there to stare in disbelief.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ray said that he has withdrawn his support to the mayor. Seems like he's had a change of heart about the Arrow." Felicity said before turning to him. "Look, Oliver, I hope you know you can still trust me."</p><p>"Felicity… I want to still trust you. Right now I'm not sure if I can… but this is too big for us to have trust issues between each other. You want me to trust you again, start giving me reasons to." Oliver said and Felicity nodded as she turned to leave.</p><p>Diggle entered, when he saw the tension between them. Felicity passed by and kissed Diggle by his cheek before leaving.</p><p>"What did I miss?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"Not much. I'm glad you're back." Oliver said.</p><p>"So am I. Turns out Lyla and I are not very good as vacations." Diggle said as he picked glasses and a bottle vodka.</p><p>"Republic of Kaznia?" Oliver asked as he turned to Diggle and Diggle laughed as he poured vodka into the glasses. "And Floyd Lawton?"</p><p>"Yeah. You were right, Oliver. Doing what we do, having loved ones at home, it's complicated." Diggle said.</p><p>"These things always are." Oliver said as they clinked their glasses.</p><p>"To Floyd Lawton." Diggle said.</p><p>"<em>Prochnost.</em>" Oliver said.</p><p>"Any luck finding your impostor?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"He's still out there." Oliver said.</p><p>"Oliver, we have to stop this guy before he puts arrows into more criminals." Diggle said.</p><p>"Or before he starts putting them into innocent people." Oliver noted, having a bad feeling Ra's would escalate soon enough.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, City Hall</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Mayor, I have it on good authority that he's being set up." Ray said.</p><p>"Hold on a second, Ray, now you're telling me you think the Arrow is innocent?" The mayor asked.</p><p>"Of these murders, yes, I believe he's being framed." Ray nodded.</p><p>"We need to address the media right away." Laurel said.</p><p>"And say what, that some rich genius changed his mind? All I'm saying is that we need to get our story straight." Quentin said.</p><p>"Calm down, both of you, I think we need to—"</p><p>Before Mayor Castle could finish, a flying arrow flew through the window, shooting her in the heart as she collapsed to the floor, dead. On the opposite rooftop, Maseo notched another arrow, aiming at Laurel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In hindsight, Ray hunting Oliver out of his jealousy with Oliver's former relationship with Felicity, was stupid. And Oliver shrugging off that Felicity kept a secret the Atom suit, was also stupid. Even, when Ray declares he's about to take down the Arrow, she said nothing, since the Atom suit would clearly interfere with Team Arrow's mission and Oliver always shrugs Felicity's mistakes off like nothing.</p><p>Plus, what was annoying was Ray blasting Roy away and leaving him lying there.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Manhunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being framed for another murder, Team Arrow finds themselves hunted by the police.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Maseo fired at Laurel, Ray knocked her down on the floor, shielding her as the arrow hit him in the chest and Maseo shot down two more people.</p><p>"This is Captain Lance! City Hall, shots fired!" Quentin called out on his phone as he saw Maseo zipline onto another rooftop. "Suspect on the move, I need ESU and an ambulance, now!" He hung up before turning to Laurel. "You OK?"</p><p>Laurel nodded before she and Felicity turned to Ray, who had an arrow sticking out of his chest as he coughed out blood.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, the Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>We have confirmation that Mayor Castle was pronounced dead at the scene. Palmer Technologies CEO Ray Palmer was taken to Starling General hospital, where he is listed in critical condition. SCPD Captain Quentin Lance was present for the attack and had this to say on the incident.</em>" The news anchor said on TV.</p><p>"<em>Multiple witnesses saw an archer fitting the description of the Arrow murder Mayor Castle. It is likely that the culprit is in fact an imposter. Needless to say, the chief has requested to bring the Arrow in for questioning, by any means necessary.</em>" Quentin said before leaving as the reporters kept shooting questions.</p><p>"Now what?" Diggle asked.</p><p>"The murders are being orchestrated by one of Ra's lieutenants, Maseo Yamashiro." Oliver said.</p><p>"You sound like you know him." Diggle noted.</p><p>"I used to, a lifetime ago. He's a stranger to me now." Oliver said.</p><p>"Oliver, the question is, where do we find this stranger now?" Diggle wondered.</p><p>"I know someone who can help with that." Oliver said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Starling City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver met with Nyssa in an alley.</p><p>"I need your help, Nyssa. Maseo… Sarab is also in Starling. He's the one behind the murders the Arrow is suspected of." Oliver said.</p><p>"Sarab does my father's bidding in an effort to force you to do the same and take your rightful place as his heir." Nyssa explained.</p><p>"And do you feel betrayed by this decision?" Oliver questioned.</p><p>"Not as much as I'd betray him by helping you." Nyssa noted.</p><p>"People are dying, Nyssa! And you and I both know that's not what Sara would have wanted. Ask yourself, what would she want you to do?" Oliver said as Nyssa considered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Lair</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Laurel geared up as Nyssa entered. "I have Maseo's location. A building called Magnuson Plaza."</p><p>"Yeah, the company that owned that building went under a few months back." Diggle noted as he loaded and holstered his gun.</p><p>"Apparently, the League has been using it as a safe house and staging ground for its attacks." Nyssa explained.</p><p>"How did you find this out?" Roy asked.</p><p>"I am Daughter of the Demon." Nyssa said bluntly. "Your primary concern should be the League. Even if you deal with Maseo, my father has an army at his command."</p><p>"One step at a time." Oliver assured her. "We're gonna have to spread out if we're gonna cover the entire building. Dig, I want you on the overwatch."</p><p>"What about her?" Roy asked, turning to Nyssa.</p><p>Nyssa shot him a look. "Don't confuse my inclination to provide you information with willingness to take up arms against the League."</p><p>"We appreciate what you've done. We'll take it from here." Oliver said as he left with Diggle, Roy and Laurel. "Let's do this."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Starling City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Diggle was on an opposite rooftop with a sniper rifle, on the watch as the Arrow, Black Canary and Arsenal entered the car park.</p><p>"We scooped out every floor. Nothing." Arsenal said.</p><p>"Same with the parking garage." Black Canary said.</p><p>"Diggle?" The Arrow called out.</p><p>"North side is clear." Diggle said.</p><p>"You think Nyssa played us?" Arsenal wondered.</p><p>Diggle scoured the rooftop through the scope of his rifle. "Hang on, I got movement. Upper level, southwest corner."</p>
<hr/><p>The Arrow, Arsenal and the Black Canary were on rooftop, facing Sarab as the Arrow fired an arrow that Sarab caught and dropped it.</p><p>"<em>Kill them all.</em>" Sarab ordered in Arabic as he drew his sword.</p><p>Arsenal shot down one of the assassins, while the Arrow and Black Canary engaged more of them. They continued trading blows until the Arrow knocked Sarab down, aiming an arrow at him. Ra's al Ghul then entered, applauding as Oliver aimed the arrow at him.</p><p>"Clearly, I chose well selecting you as my heir." Ra's said. One of the assassins pulled out his sword as he got up on his feet but Ra's stopped him with a gesture of his hand. "Killing me will only win you the mantle you reject."</p><p>"It will stop you." The Arrow growled.</p><p>"I have legions who live only to see my will done." Ra's warned. "No, boy. You have but two choices: You either ascend to the calling of Ra's al Ghul or you will spend the rest of your days in a cage."</p><p>"You're not gonna take me prisoner." The Arrow glared.</p><p>"No, I'm not." Ra's agreed as they heard helicopter rotor above them as cone of light shined on the vigilantes, while Ra's walked away.</p><p>"<em>This is Starling City Police! Put your weapons down and hands up, you are all under arrest!</em>"</p><p>"Get on the ground, now!" The police entered, causing for the vigilantes to run towards the edge and jump down and descending with grapnel arrows and grapnel guns as one of the SWAT members fired.</p><p>"Hold your fire!" Quentin yelled before he ran towards the edge and saw the vigilantes rappel down to the ground as he sighed in relief.</p>
<hr/><p>"Diggle!" The Arrow shouted as he and Arsenal and the Black Canary were running down an alley.</p><p>"I got eyes on, the blue is everywhere." Diggle called out. "Warehouse door, west side of the block, you get there, you're in the clear. Move."</p><p>The vigilantes were running down the maze of alleys, avoiding the cruisers before they separated as in another alley. The Arrow, Arsenal and Black Canary split up. The Arrow and Black Canary climbed up on a pile of boxes, but suddenly were being fired upon by arrows. They kept running, when one of the arrows grazed the Arrow in the arm and he tripped, falling down.</p><p>"Ollie!" Black Canary cried out, when the Arrow fell down and Black Canary briefly observed as a figure dressed in League of Assassins uniform approached the archer, capturing him. Black Canary saw more police lights and ran off.</p>
<hr/><p>Ra's waited in his hideout, when one of the assassins entered with restrained and unconscious Oliver.</p><p>"My liege, I have captured Oliver Queen, as you requested." The assassin said.</p><p>Ra's was about to praise the assassin but then he narrowed his eyes, noticing there was something familiar about the assassin as he grabbed her by her hood and pulled, revealing the assassin to be Nyssa as he eyed her suspiciously.</p><p>"How do I know this isn't merely a ruse, so that you would kill your rival and take his place as Heir to the Demon?" Ra's said suspiciously.</p><p>"You have said it yourself. I have let my devotion to Sara pollute my judgement. My place is in the League as your horseman. And I'm willing to earn back my place by fulfilling your will, my liege." Nyssa said.</p><p>Ra's considered. There was no hint of pain in Nyssa's eyes and even though he was skeptical about Nyssa's true motives, there was an opportunity here that he couldn't afford to pass up on.</p><p>"Very well. We shall discuss your place in the League, once we return to Nanda Parbat." Ra's said as Nyssa smirked in satisfaction, while Ra's left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are going to take a bit different turns from this point onward than the canon, since I wasn't in a mood to do the whole manhunt plot and Roy posing as the Arrow and faking his death.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heir to the Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Out of options, Oliver decides to accept Ra's offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Where is Oliver?" Felicity asked as Diggle, Roy and Laurel entered.</p><p>"They got him." Laurel said.</p><p>"What?!" Felicity exclaimed. "But… we have to do something!"</p><p>"Like what, Felicity? The police are out there patrolling the streets, looking for us and the second they spot us, we're done!" Roy snapped and Felicity reeled back, knowing he was right.</p><p>"So, what, we're just gonna sit on our butts and hope that Oliver will somehow reach out to us?" Felicity demanded incredulously.</p><p>"Unless anyone has a better idea, I think we don't have a choice." Diggle noted.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nanda Parbat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver was dragged by Nyssa, Sarab and other assassins in shackles into the throne room, facing Ra's again as Ra's looked up to Sarab and the other assassins, while they forced Oliver on his knees. Ra's glanced at Sarab and other assassins and with a shake of his head ordered them to leave, while turning to Nyssa, with a glance ordering her to stay as he looked at his daughter skeptically.</p><p>"What were you hoping to accomplish by delivering my heir to me? Do you expect forgiveness? You wish to challenge him?" Ra's questioned.</p><p>"I know better now than to defy you again. I only wish to earn back my place in the League. I am no one outside of it. I realized that you were right, I let my emotions to Sara cloud my judgement." Nyssa said as she knelt before Ra's. "The prophecy has chosen your heir. And as the Daughter of the Demon, I must respect your wishes." Ra's narrowed his eyes, still unconvinced. "You may have renounced me, but I still have done what had to be done to do your bidding." She continued. "I am no one outside the League, which you have helped me realize. All I want is to earn back my place here."</p><p>"How do I know this is not all just your own elaborate ruse?" Ra's questioned.</p><p>"Then I will have nowhere and no one to go to." Nyssa said firmly. "I have let my devotion to Ta-er al Sahfer cloud my judgement for far too long. She has made me weak and that is a mistake I shall not make, ever again. My true loyalty lies with you, not her."</p><p>Ra's narrowed his eyes. If Nyssa had an ulterior motive, what would it be? On one hand, she could try to kill Oliver and take his place at the first opportunity she got, but would she be foolish enough to do it at Ra's presence? That would only result in her death and while Nyssa had let her devotion to Sara cloud her judgement before, what else would now? On the other hand, asides from where Sara was concerned, Nyssa had always been loyal to him.</p><p>"Oliver Queen has bested you before in battle. Twice." Ra's reminded.</p><p>"And I have repaid him in kind now. All I want is to prove myself to you, father." Nyssa bowed.</p><p>Ra's considered. Even if Nyssa would want to kill her own rival, she would have to be a fool to do it, if Ra's and his assassins were watching her like a hawk.</p><p>"You have proven your loyalty to me before, daughter and until Sara Lance, it had never faltered. Tonight you have earned your place in the League. Leave us. We shall discuss later what happens." Ra's ordered and Nyssa nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Anything on the traffic cams?" Diggle asked as Felicity was going over the CCTV.</p><p>"Nothing." Felicity said.</p><p>"If there were any news about the Arrow, there's nothing at the police." Laurel said as she hung up her phone.</p><p>"Do not bother searching."</p><p>Diggle pulled out his gun, while Roy notched an arrow as a dark-skinned woman in the uniform of the League entered.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Roy demanded.</p><p>"I am Talibah. I have come here as the messenger of the Demon's Head." Talibah said.</p><p>"What have you done to Oliver? Where is he?!" Felicity demanded as she shot up from her chair.</p><p>"He is a guest in Nanda Parbat, as a guest of the hospitality of Ra's al Ghul, and about to accept the greatest honor." Talibah said firmly.</p><p>"Yeah, as a prisoner of the most dangerous man on the planet and tortured into becoming his successor." Diggle drawled.</p><p>"Be assured that no harm shall come to Al Sah-him but as a messenger, I am here to deliver you a warning from the Demon's Head. Defy his will or attempt to take Al Sah-him away from Nanda Parbat and you shall face the wrath of the League of Assassins." Talibah said.</p><p>Felicity glared, getting up from your seat. "If you think we're gonna let you—"</p><p>Talibah swung her hand faster than Felicity could blink as she yelped, feeling a scratch on her cheek, when a knife embedded itself in the wall and she wisely shut up, not trying to test Talibah further. "This is your only warning. Any attempt of defiance will have severe consequences for you. Oliver Queen has become the Heir to the Demon. That is the will of Ra's al Ghul."</p><p>Talibah left as Roy, Laurel and Diggle glared, but desperation filled them, while Felicity stood frozen in shock and fear, her mind barely processing what just happened.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nanda Parbat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver came to as he looked around and realized that he was in the throne room of Nanda Parbat and looked up to face Ra's, who was sitting on his throne.</p><p>"Welcome, Al Sah-him. Wareeth al Ghul." Ra's said.</p><p>"Don't call me that. That's not who I am." Oliver said firmly as he got up on his feet.</p><p>"You truly believe you have a choice?" Ra's pointed out, amused. "I am aware that Sarab once told you that you cannot live by two names. And like I've told you, the Arrow would be scorned and hunted by his allies in Starling City's police department. And Oliver Queen's friends and family can never give him what he craves. Your crusade is over. I can offer you much more promising options. Before you even think about it, ask yourself, Mr. Queen, you walk out the gates of Nanda Parbat, what would you have to come back to?"</p><p>Oliver considered, looking conflicted. Even though he wanted to return to Starling City and think about what to do next, Ra's greatly limited his options with Team Arrow. Oliver exhaled deeply as he knelt before Ra's, seeming beaten and humbled as Ra's smirked.</p><p>"Wise choice. We shall start soon." Ra's said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Loft</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Thea was watching the news about the manhunt on Arrow. Even though, she was glad that Malcolm was dead and that she wasn't the one who did the deed, still, she couldn't stomach the sight of her father's corpse. By now, Malcolm's body was in a morgue in SCPD, rotting, like it was supposed to, Thea thought, but she was still worried about Oliver and Roy, when she turned to see Roy enter.</p><p>"Thank God…" Thea said, relieved, when she hugged him but pulled away, when she saw the look on Roy's face. "Where's Ollie?"</p><p>"It's… a long story." Roy said tiredly, not sure how to say it.</p><p>"Is he coming back?" Thea wondered.</p><p>Roy took a breath and sighed deeply. "Honestly… I have no idea."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Laurel's apartment</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>After a long night of paperwork and police reports about no sightings of the Arrow, Quentin entered Laurel's apartment, since he and Laurel still needed to clear the air about Sara but when he opened the door, much to his surprise, he just saw Laurel sitting and staring in front of her, in state of shock. The first thought that had come to his mind at the sight of Laurel was needing to have a rather long talk about the Arrow and the Black Canary but when he saw Laurel like how she was at the moment, confusion filled him.</p><p>Quentin approached Laurel slowly, wondering what was going on. "Laurel, what's… going… on…"</p><p>Laurel was on verge of tears as he sat down, while Quentin sat next to her and gently placed his hand on her back and in that moment, she sobbed into his lap and as much as Quentin was angry at her, seeing his own daughter in pain like that washed away the anger and replaced it with concern. Even though he was still mad at her, it was clear to Quentin that it wasn't what she needed at the moment, all she needed was someone to comfort her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nanda Parbat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver had taken a bath and put on his pants, when Nyssa entered his quarters as he sat down, while she picked a towel, drying off his chest.</p><p>"I must admit, this wasn't how I expected things were going to turn out for me." Nyssa said.</p><p>"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I never meant for things to go down the way they did. With you. With Sara." Oliver said.</p><p>Nyssa smiled, amused. "The only thing you're guilty of is following your heart. With Sara. With your family. And I suppose I am too, considering where we are now."</p><p>"I guess you and I are not so different. We both loved Sara. And we both would do anything to honor the people we love." Oliver said.</p><p>"But where has that gotten us?" Nyssa mused. She had to admit, she would never expect to have to care about who she viewed as her rival, regarding loving Sara or being the Heir to the Demon, yet, asides from that, right now, she felt something deeper and more passionate underneath all that surfacing. And Oliver, as much as he disapproved of Nyssa's methods, never really blamed her, considering her upbringing, so it was hard for him to hold ill will towards her.</p><p>For a brief moment, they could feel the energy build between them as their faces neared each other, but they stopped, when they heard the door open and pulled away.</p><p>"Oliver. It is time." Sarab said.</p><hr/><p>Oliver undid his shirt and stepped onto a platform, holding two ropes.</p><p>"The word 'assassin' has fallen victim to many abuses of language." Ra's said as he circled around Oliver. "Its real meaning hidden behind sediment of lies and falsehoods. In truth, 'assassin' comes from 'hashishiyya', which means, 'Those, who stand apart from society.'" Ra's servant lighted the brander as she handed it to Ra's. "Now, every man and woman in here have renounced their past life and forfeited their identity in the name of something new and it is a cleansing only achieved by fire."</p><p>Ra's branded a symbol of arrowhead on Oliver's back as he groaned in pain. "Embrace the pain, for it is your soul finally being unburdened." Oliver put on the League armor, hood and mask as he picked the League's compound bow and quiver with arrows. "Oliver Queen is dead, eventually to be reborn as Ra's al Ghul. But for now, only the Arrow, Al Sah-him shall remain. Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you have no idea who she is, or don't remember her, Talibah is the dark-skinned assassin loyal to Nyssa, who freed her from Malcolm's dungeon in 4x13. Technically, she should be devoted to Ra's, but in the comic books taking place between Seasons 2 and 3, Nyssa and Sara recruited Talibah, so it would make sense if Talibah showed more loyalty to Nyssa than Ra's.</p><p>Plus, I just couldn't resist intimidating Felicity, since don't get me started on how stupid was 3x20, when Ra's al Ghul turned into Ra's al Guru, it made the viewers lose the respect for one of the best villains of DC Comics, when he basically told Felicity to sleep with Oliver. If Guggenheim wasn't such a Felicity loving cocksucker, Felicity would be lucky if Ra's didn't kill her for trying to tell him off. Liam Neeson was amazing as Ra's, Matt Nable also was good, but he became a victim of Guggenheim's idiotic writing and need to promote his blonde pet.</p><p>The following chapters shall be something a bit more original, inspired by some of my older stories and other stories, where Oliver was a member of the League and it's going to diverge from canon from this point onward. I'm thinking that this story is probably gonna end in two or three chapters and I don't really plan on doing a sequel, since these days I'm burned out on writing Arrow outside of crossover stories and I have no idea how would the sequel go here.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Al Sah-him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now, accepting the mantle of Heir to the Demon, Oliver serves Ra's, alongside Nyssa, until they consider their following steps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver, now accepting his mantle as Al Sah-him, was subjected to intensive training by Ra's himself and on daily basis tortured and imprisoned to cleanse away the persona of Oliver Queen.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Later, New York City</strong> </em>
</p><p>On the top level of a building, a man around 60 years old, was on a phone, talking.</p><p>"I hope you can boost my campaign, since I'm a hero now. I don't care if they have full schedule, make it happen!" The man said before hanging up as he sighed and sat down before calling his bodyguard. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"<em>The perimeter is clear, sir.</em>" The guard said and Senator Cray sighed in relief and smiled as he saw the news report about his heroics in Kasnia.</p>
<hr/><p>Al Sah-him and Nyssa ziplined from the opposite building to the balcony, while Al Sah-him had one of the guards in neck lock, choking him as he passed out and Nyssa snapped the neck of the other one.</p><p>As they were making their way to Cray's apartment and took down more of Cray's men, shooting arrows or knocking them out, they both then faced an Asian woman in green kimono, holding in her hands a pair of sais.</p><p>Oliver and Nyssa narrowed their eyes. They had heard about this one. Jade Nguyen. Also known as Cheshire. A notorious mercenary and assassin, known for lacing her weapons with lethal poison. Well, Cray was not taking any chances, that much was obvious.</p><p>"If I were you, I would run." Jade said, twirling her sais.</p><p>"Jade Nguyen…" Al Sah-him notched an arrow. "You have failed this city."</p><p>Jade blocked the arrow with her sais. Al Sah-him and Nyssa advanced, firing more arrows but Jade kept blocking them before they engaged her. Jade flipped, dodging as Al Sah-him and Nyssa used their weapons and they both worked in tandem, while fighting Jade. Jade blocked with her sais as their weapons crossed. Jade knocked Al Sah-him in the chest as he stumbled back and ducked before Nyssa could cut her head off and it became a clash of metal as sparks flied. Jade pinned Nyssa to the wall before Al Sah-him grabbed her from behind but Jade kicked Nyssa, sending her crashing to the wall and flipped over Al Sah-him's shoulder, slamming him to the ground.</p><p>Jade ducked as Nyssa swung her sword and slashed her in her side with the sais and Nyssa hissed, but Nyssa managed to elbow Jade in the face, dazing her. Al Sah-him had recovered in the meantime as he hit Jade in the leg, forcing her on her knees and then stabbing her in the chest with a dagger.</p><p>Jade gagged, blood filling her mouth but smirked, much to their surprise before she collapsed to the floor and stared without seeing.</p>
<hr/><p>Cray was in his room, oblivious of the fight outside before he noticed that he was not alone. He paled, turning around to face two assassins.</p><p>"Joseph Cray. You have failed this city." Al Sah-him growled, notching an arrow.</p><p>"Failed? I've saved our citizen from terrorists!" Cray said in self-righteous tone.</p><p>"We know what you've done and you can't fool us. Justice comes for all of us one day." Nyssa said coldly.</p><p>Before Cray could say anything else, suddenly, an arrow struck him right between his eyes as he swayed and Oliver sighed. At least some justice for Lawton, Diggle and Lyla.</p>
<hr/><p>Oliver and Nyssa were later in a hideout as Oliver was mixing some herbs in a bowl, while Nyssa had the lower half of her shirt rolled up and her abdomen bandaged.</p><p>"Here." Oliver said as he handed Nyssa the bowl. "It should counteract the poison."</p><p>Nyssa nodded in appreciation as she drank from the bowl. "Thank you." She said honestly. "You've shown more kindness to me than I would deserve from you."</p><p>"I didn't want to see you more hurt than you already are." Oliver admitted.</p><p>"So, are you saying you pity me?" Nyssa questioned as he sat down.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "I… I don't know what I'm feeling. But what I do know for sure that after what you've been through… what you and Sara had been through… I've been in a dark place before too and I've lost people that I love. Maybe I'm not the only one who needs good people to help me pull back from that darkness."</p><p>"That darkness has been what I've known." Nyssa said.</p><p>Oliver took a breath. "You probably think there are two types of people who go through a crucible. The ones who become stronger from the experience and make it out from it, alive and the ones who die in it. I've learned that there's a third type as well. The ones, who become so used to living in the fire of the crucible, that it's easier for them to embrace the pain, when you know nothing else anymore. I used to believe I was the third one… and Sara did too. Until we found each other again."</p><p>"And do you think you both became stronger from it then?" Nyssa wondered.</p><p>"I did. Now I think that maybe my crucible isn't over yet… but I think you've become used to the fire." Oliver noted as he looked into Nyssa's eyes and as much as Nyssa hated to admit it, she realized that Oliver was right. She was trapped in the League and was a prisoner of her father's will, whether she realized it or not. And now that she knew that he would very well only use her merely as a child bearer to produce an heir, she wondered whether there was a way out. Oliver noticed the contemplative look on her face as he held her by her hand. "But you don't have to go through this alone. Sara just needed some help to find her way back to the light. Maybe you do, too."</p><p>Nyssa looked into Oliver's eyes and started to warm up to him as she smiled kindly. "You're a good man, Oliver. Perhaps too good, for your own sake."</p><p>Oliver chuckled, complimented as they looked into each other's eyes, staring briefly before they felt some inexplicable attraction between them build up. Neither one of them was sure who moved first, but Nyssa then started to undo Oliver's shirt as he lifted her top as they kissed and laid down, with Oliver running his hands up from Nyssa's cheeks down to her breasts as Nyssa moaned and they were entangling their legs underneath the bedsheets, giving into each other, with the blanket barely covering their naked bodies as they bathed under the glow of the moonlight.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>One year ago, Starling City</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After making amends with Laurel, Oliver and Sara were at the bay, leaning onto the railing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Last time we were here, we sailed away on the Gambit." Sara mused as they stared at the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you ever wish you hadn't come with me?" Oliver wondered as Sara sighed, looking at her reflection on the water surface.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honestly… I try not to think about it." Sara said, turning to Oliver. "Ollie, you and I should know better than anyone that dwelling on 'what-ifs' never helps. It just opens more wounds. And whatever we'd want to change, we probably wouldn't be where we are now. And who's to say it could really be better for us? Even if I hadn't joined come with you on that boat the League, the city would still be worse, once you came home."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oliver considered and nodded. "Maybe you're right. But I still can't wonder if things had been different—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's done is done." Sara noted. "I don't know, Ollie but we should know that burdening ourselves with our regrets for too long is not gonna help. And whatever may happen in the future, we can't be afraid of it. I think we can only go with our gut and try to learn from our mistakes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe you're right." Oliver said as he turned to Sara. "If… we weren't… you think that I could ever…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You and Laurel together? After what you've been through… as much as I would want to see you two happy, I think you've been through too much to start over again." Sara said before considering. "But… maybe you could find someone who could be good for you. I mean, if the circumstances were right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like who?" Oliver asked before Sara chuckled as they leaned onto the railing again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's just a silly idea. Who knows. But I think that you could find other people who could understand you better than most people and I'm not talking about just me and Laurel." Sara said as she looked at the sunset, smiling. Oliver had seen that smile before… it was when Oliver would reminisce about Laurel, when he was away and wanted to get back to her and it made him wonder whether Sara was talking about… he immediately dismissed the idea, as he tried to focus on being with Sara at the moment.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Present, New York City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oliver opened his eyes, groaning as he looked around to realize he was back in the bedroom with Nyssa, who was snuggling up to him beneath the covers of the bed. Oliver turned to Nyssa, who was sleeping peacefully and had her head resting on his shoulder. Oliver slowly and carefully moved away but she began to stir with his movements, waking up as Oliver sat down.</p><p>Nyssa slowly got up, covering her breasts with the sheet as she laid her hand on his back. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah… I was… just thinking." Oliver said. He tried to avoid mentioning Sara, since he didn't want to open old wounds.</p><p>"About what?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"About… my… our future." Oliver admitted. "I mean… what are our options?"</p><p>Nyssa then noticed the look in Oliver's eyes. It was the same Sara had, once she ran from the League.</p><p>"If you run, my father will hunt your sister and your friends down." Nyssa warned.</p><p>"I know. The only reason I accepted was to protect them. But I can't keep running." Oliver said before turning to Nyssa. "Besides, I think you and I both know my place is not in the League."</p><p>Nyssa looked into his eyes. As much as she started to care for him and wanted him with her, she knew that he was different than the other members of the League and that it wasn't fit for him and his conflicted look was similar to Sara's.</p><p>"Last time you defied my father, you almost died." Nyssa reminded.</p><p>"I wasn't ready. But I am now." Oliver said. "Are you going to stop me?"</p><p>Nyssa had always been loyal to her father, but now she knew he never truly cared for her and had easily casted her aside, once she defied him due to her 'rightful inheritance.'</p><p>"No. Now I realize that he never cared for me. The man I thought of my father was a monster. And he needs to be stopped." Nyssa said firmly. She would rather die fighting Ra's than live as the slave of his will as Oliver held her hand.</p><p>"So what are we going to do?" Oliver asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was stupid how they handled Lawton's send-off due to Suicide Squad and having Cray get off scot-free and while Arrow wiki confirmed that Lyla had him arrested and exposed him after she took over as the director of A.R.G.U.S. but still, I think Cray got off a little too easy and it happened off-screen.</p><p>And the assassin protecting him was of course no one else than Jade Nguyen, Cheshire, and she would be played here by Jamie Chung.</p><p>The following two chapters are going to conclude this story with a confrontation with Ra's and then the aftermath. Not really planning on doing a sequel, since these days I'm burned out on writing Arrow outside of crossover stories and I have no idea how would the sequel go here.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Turning the tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver, Nyssa and her loyalists stand together to take Ra's down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later, Nanda Parbat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Talibah was with Oliver and Nyssa in their quarters as they talked.</p><p>"Mesa…" Nyssa said, calling Talibah her old name before they recruited her. "I need you to find as many fresh recruits as you can and make sure no one enters the throne room."</p><p>"You do realize that what you are speaking of, is betrayal." Talibah noted, conflicted.</p><p>"You and I should know by now that my father has strayed from our path." Nyssa pleaded.</p><p>Talibah considered. On one hand, she had sworn an oath to the League of Assassins and Ra's. On the other hand, when Nyssa and Sara found her, she would have died and Talibah owed her her own life.</p><p>"Ra's al Ghul is a man of honor, as twisted as his methods are, but you should know that he has lived so long that the Lazarus pit has warped his reason." Oliver pleaded and Talibah considered. The League of Assassins was sworn to replace evil with death but Ra's methods in the past few years, well, Talibah could not say that they would be righteous.</p><p>"I know some people who may listen to you. They would be the fresh recruits." Talibah said.</p><p>Nyssa nodded. "Good. Gather up as many as you can and make sure no one gets to the throne room."</p>
<hr/><p>Sarab and a small group of assassins were on a patrol, when they faced Oliver. Sarab narrowed his eyes as he looked at Oliver. He had seen that look before, it was anytime Oliver attempted to do something foolish. Sarab knew that he had to talk him out of it but it would have been better not to use violence, if it was not necessary. Sarab gestured to the other assassins as they walked off, leaving Sarab and Oliver alone in the corridor.</p><p>"Whatever you plan on doing, Oliver, stray from this path now. I've told you, defiance is useless." Sarab said.</p><p>"You should know me better than that, Maseo." Oliver pleaded as he saw his former friend reach for his sword. "It doesn't have to be this way."</p><p>"It does… if you are the one making it so." Sarab said indifferently.</p><p>"Maseo… I can release you. You don't have to do this." Oliver said.</p><p>"From my prison there's no escape. And you should know better than trying." Sarab said as he drew his sword. "Stand down, or you'll be leaving me no choice."</p><p>"Then I guess I'm not leaving you any choice." Oliver said as he and Sarab engaged in swordfight.</p>
<hr/><p>Some assassins were running down the corridor, wondering what was the noise, when they faced Nyssa, Talibah and another group of assassins.</p><p>"What is going on?" One of the loyal assassins demanded.</p><p>"Stand down. That is an order." Nyssa said.</p><p>"We follow Ra's al Ghul and Al Sah-him. You have no place as our leader." Another loyalist said.</p><p>"You shall not interfere in what happens tonight. That is the will of Wareeth al Ghul." Talibah said.</p><p>The loyalists faltered for a moment, wondering if Nyssa and Talibah were telling the truth before one of them remembered that Nyssa had disobeyed Ra's before.</p><p>"Traitor!" One of the loyalists shouted as both groups of assassins drew their weapons and rushed at each other.</p>
<hr/><p>Sarab staggered against a pillar as his and Oliver's swords crossed.</p><p>"For what it's worth, I'm sorry things turned out like this, Maseo." Oliver said.</p><p>"So am I, old friend." Sarab said.</p><p>"And I'm also sorry for this." Oliver said.</p><p>Suddenly, Sarab gasped for air, feeling the air getting knocked off his lungs as he bent down before Oliver struck him in the face with the hilt of the sword, knocking him out.</p>
<hr/><p>Both groups of assassins were clashing their weapons in the hall as blade clashed against metal and arrows flied both directions.</p><p>"You would truly defy the Demon's Head?" One of the loyalists asked as they stopped shooting.</p><p>"The Demon's Head has lost his way long ago!" Nyssa shouted as the assassins stopped fighting. "We have lost our way. Where is our honor now? We would leverage and kidnap innocent to make the will of Ra's al Ghul come true. Where is the honor in that? If we cannot follow that, how are we better than the evil we are sworn to fight against?"</p><p>The assassins stopped in their track, looking conflicted as they stood down.</p>
<hr/><p>Ra's was in his throne room, meditating, when Oliver entered. Ra's opened his eyes and looked at Oliver. That wasn't his heir, that was again the young boy who had dared to defy him.</p><p>"You have taught me much and I am grateful for that. But I refuse to follow this path. I am not an assassin." Oliver said.</p><p>"You refuse the greatest honor one can offer you. You are my heir! You were chosen by the prophecy!" Ra's said, glaring at Oliver as if he was a fool.</p><p>"I'm not interested in power and I'm not your tool. I am who I have always been." Oliver said defiantly, nearing Ra's.</p><p>"Your name is Al Sah-him and you are Wareeth al Ghul!" Ra's yelled, pointing at Oliver as he got up from his throne.</p><p>"My name… is Oliver Queen!" Oliver snarled as he pulled out his sword.</p><p>"Oliver Queen is dead. And soon you will be too." Ra's sneered as he drew his sword and actually looked amused. "You truly believe you can defeat me?"</p><p>"I have died trying before and I'm not afraid to do so again." Oliver said.</p><p>Ra's would lie if he was not at least intrigued by the idea of besting Oliver again, even though they had been training long enough that Oliver would not be so easily defeated this time. If Oliver fared better than the last time, perhaps Ra's could see him as a worthy successor.</p><p>Both combatants drew their swords and circled each other in the throne room. And as Ra's looked into Oliver's eyes, he saw no doubt or hesitation, just determination. Both men kept pacing around with their eyes narrowed, waiting for their opponent to strike.</p><p>Oliver struck but Ra's sidestepped out of the way as the blade swished into the air. Oliver swung again but Ra's parried and Oliver ducked before Ra's could cut into him with his sword.</p><p>"You are making this too easy for me, boy." Ra's said.</p><p>"I'm not the same man you have fought the last time." Oliver said.</p><p>Their attacks became blurs and flashes of steel and sparks as metal hit metal but Ra's then advanced with more strength as the force of his attacks almost knocked the sword off Oliver's hands as Oliver barely managed to deflect and parry. Ra's grabbed Oliver by his arm, trying to cut into him but Oliver headbutted Ra's, already expecting it and cutting into Ra's side as Ra's stumbled back, touching the wound on his hip briefly as he looked at the blood.</p><p>"I have taught you well, Al Sah-him, but you still have much to learn." Ra's said.</p><p>"I am a fast learner." Oliver noted as he attacked but Ra's bent down to dodge as the blade cut some fabric off his cloak and Ra's attacked as their blades crossed.</p><p>"Something has changed in you, boy. Your will to live burns brighter and yet you rejected my offer of eternal life." Ra's said.</p><p>"What you were offering, was not living." Oliver sneered before he pushed Ra's back but Ra's forced Oliver on his knees and knocked Oliver's sword off his hand.</p><p>"Power serves you no interest, you'd rather love." Ra's said, pointing his sword at Oliver's neck.</p><p>"A man, who condemns his own daughter to become something poorly better than a concubine and child bearer, would not understand." Oliver shot back.</p><p>"Unlike you, thousands of honorable men will mourn my death, when I leave this Earth." Ra's said as he was about to deliver a killing blow.</p><p>"No." Oliver said before he caught the blade and hit Ra's in the throat, just like Ra's did to him the last time they fought before Oliver disarmed Ra's of his sword and stabbed him in the hip before stabbing him in the chest. "They will kneel before the next Ra's al Ghul." He then started to recite in Arabic the same prayer Ra's said in their duel. "<em>Forgive and have mercy upon him. Excuse him and pardon him. Make honorable his reception. Protect him from the punishment of the grave and the torment of the Fire.</em>"</p><p>Ra's smiled, impressed and proud as he pulled the ring off his finger and placed it on Oliver's hand. "I knew I chose well with you, boy."</p><p>Ra's then slumped to the floor, bleeding out as he drew his last breath.</p><p>Oliver sighed, when Nyssa entered and saw Oliver holding in his hand the ring of the Demon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maseo is probably one of the most tragic characters in Arrowverse and I wanted to try to do something different with him than what happened in the show.</p><p>The next chapter is going to be the epilogue to this story.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver returns home as he reunites with his friends and family, while parting ways with Nyssa... for now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyssa slowly woke up as she turned her head but noticed that Oliver was at the balcony, staring at the sunrise, with his pants on as he was buttoning his shirt. Nyssa got up and picked the sheet, wrapping it around to cover her naked body, with the edges of the blanket at her breasts, held by one hand as she approached Oliver.</p><p>"What are you thinking about, Oliver?" Nyssa asked as Oliver held in his hand the Ring of the Demon, while she held his other hand.</p><p>"Leading the greatest army in the world is tempting… but that's not what I want." Oliver said.</p><p>"Then why did you kill my father?" Nyssa asked, not angrily but as if she was trying to understand.</p><p>"Only to protect the people I love." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Even if you were to leave, the Arrow is an outlaw again." Nyssa noted as Oliver looked at the sunrise.</p><p>"Someone once told me that if I want to save my city, I must become someone else. Something else. And if I can't be the Arrow, maybe I can do it as someone else too." Oliver said before turning to Nyssa, who raised an eyebrow. "Not as… I'm not an assassin. Never have been. Never will be."</p><p>Nyssa considered as she looked into Oliver's eyes. "Then what are you going to do?"</p><p>Oliver turned to the horizon again. "I have to come back. My friends and Thea still need me."</p><p>Nyssa gave Oliver a pleading look. "And what about me?"</p><p>"I don't know… but what I do know is that your path isn't the one I would have chosen for myself." Oliver said as Nyssa thought about it.</p><p>"I have let myself become my father's prisoner for far too long. Perhaps it's time I have chosen my own path. Just like my sister did years ago." Nyssa said.</p>
<hr/><p>Sarab knelt before Nyssa, who was at the throne.</p><p>"Sarab. You have served the Demon's Head loyally as his horseman. But it is time for your service to come to an end. You struggle between your loyalty to your family and friends and allegiance to the League. You are a man of honor and integrity. But there is no place for you within the League of Assassins. Maseo Yamashiro. You may reclaim your name and your past life. I release you from your service." Nyssa said.</p><p>Sarab looked at Nyssa, surprised and myriad of feelings flooded him. He wondered whether Tatsu could ever forgive him, but Oliver had convinced him to try. From a big part, Maseo was uncertain, whether he and his wife could start over but now he had a chance.</p><p>"Thank you…" Maseo said, on verge of tears as he left the throne room.</p>
<hr/><p>"Once again, I owe you a debt I can never repay, Oliver." Maseo said as he and Oliver met at the gates to Nanda Parbat, with both men carrying a duffel bag.</p><p>"You can repay it by trying to be the man who you used to be. That man was my friend. My family." Oliver said.</p><p>"Do you think Tatsu could ever forgive me?" Maseo wondered.</p><p>"There was never anything to forgive in the first place. You both did your best for Akio." Oliver said.</p><p>Maseo smiled as he and Oliver shook hands and embraced each other in a brotherly manner. "Thank you. Thank you for everything, Oliver."</p><p>Oliver smiled as he pulled away and smiled. "Goodbye, Maseo."</p><p>"Farewell… my friend." Maseo said as he walked off.</p><p>Oliver smiled at his old friend, hoping that Maseo would find his peace and hopefully reconcile with Tatsu.</p><p>"Only time will tell if he can find himself again. What about you?" Nyssa asked as she approached Oliver.</p><p>"I've had my doubts about who I am but now I know for sure. My convictions haven't changed much…" Oliver took a breath. "But now I know that I can be better than I was. And I think I'm not the only one who has realized that." He turned to Nyssa, who smiled.</p><p>"I admit you… have shown me that not everything is set in stone." Nyssa admitted. "I just… I wish our paths could…" She trailed off.</p><p>"…still be one and the same?" Oliver finished and Nyssa nodded. "Just because we go our separate ways here, doesn't mean they won't cross again."</p><p>Nyssa knew what was Oliver implying. "I am not my father. I've seen now that he had become corrupted by his long life and usage of the Lazarus Pit. And now I see why my sister left. But I'm not going to let myself become corrupted and abuse my power. And if I will…" She smiled at Oliver. "I'm certain someone will watch over me. I've released everyone, who was still conflicted within the League and still some who are trying to find their way, like me, have stayed in Nanda Parbat. I am not certain how will we rebuild the League but I will not let it become as corrupted as it was during my father's reign."</p><p>"That is all I want from you." Oliver said.</p><p>"Are you certain?" Nyssa asked with a smirk as Oliver smirked back. "As you said, just because we have to part ways, it doesn't mean they won't cross again."</p><p>"Then… until we meet again?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"I suppose so." Nyssa said as they stared at each other briefly before kissing passionately. They let the kiss sink in for a while until they pulled away as Nyssa caressed Oliver's cheek.</p><p>"Goodbye, Nyssa." Oliver said as he turned around, picking his bag and walking away.</p><p>"Goodbye, Oliver." Nyssa said, smiling fondly at him as Oliver walked down the desert.</p>
<hr/><p>Maseo walked down the mountain path until he approached a small cabin and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment until his wife opened and looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Maseo?" Tatsu asked.</p><p>"Tatsu…" Maseo took a breath. "I was… a broken man. But I'm trying to find my way again."</p><p>"What do you want?" Tatsu asked warily.</p><p>"I followed the path I'd been on for far too long. Now that I don't have to anymore… I don't know where am I going, but I don't want to be in it without you. Akio wouldn't want that from me." Maseo said and Tatsu could see the pleading look in his eyes. He felt guilty about failing her and their son but she never blamed him.</p><p>"Come in." Tatsu said, opening the door as Maseo entered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Loft</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Roy and Thea were on the couch as they heard the door open and turned their heads to be completely stunned before they both got up and ran.</p><p>"Hey, I—oof!" Oliver grunted as Thea and Roy tackled him to the floor, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Sorry…" Roy said apologetically as he pulled away but Thea was breaking down in tears, sobbing into Oliver's chest as Oliver patted her on her back, soothing her.</p><p>"How… what… I thought…" Thea sniffed.</p><p>"I know. I'm back now." Oliver said.</p><p>"But… what about Ra's? What about the League?" Roy demanded, countless questions circling his mind.</p><p>"That… is a long story." Oliver said.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Lair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Diggle turned on the lights as he, Felicity and Laurel made their way downstairs.</p><p>"Roy, what is so important that you needed…" Diggle trailed off as he, Felicity and Laurel stared in shock.</p><p>"Ollie?" Laurel gasped, unable to believe her own eyes as Oliver stood in the room, with Roy and Thea.</p><p>"You…" Felicity was lost for words.</p><p>"We thought you were… how…" Diggle was unable to speak in full sentences.</p><p>"I made it out. It's a bit complicated, but I got out." Oliver said.</p><p>Laurel and Felicity, overcome with emotions, rushed to him and hugged him as he hugged them back before Felicity pulled away and pounded Oliver in the shoulder.</p><p>"How dare you make us believe you were dead, twice? If you do it thrice, I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Felicity snapped, breathing out heavily before making sounds that were something in between sobs and laughter.</p><p>"And what about the League? Ra's al Ghul?" Laurel demanded.</p><p>"It's over." Oliver said and took a breath. "It's… a bit of a long story but I managed to kill him. It's over."</p><p>"Wait. If Ra's is dead, then you are…" Diggle trailed off but Oliver shook his head.</p><p>"No. Like I said, it's a bit of a long story. After I killed Ra's, Nyssa took over the League. And she promised she was not going to do anything that would put us at odds with them again." Oliver said.</p><p>"Oliver, how can you be sure that Nyssa would ever keep her word?" Felicity questioned, skeptical.</p><p>"Do you trust me, Felicity?" Oliver asked, giving her a pointed look and Felicity flushed, knowing he had her there. "I'm certain that she's not going to give us a reason to take her down."</p><p>"What makes you think that?" Laurel asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Just a feeling." Oliver said with a ghost of a smile on his face that they noticed, making them wonder if… no, it was ridiculous, they thought to themselves.</p><p>"But what now? I mean, Dad and Lyla's contacts managed to convince the public that the Arrow was killed during the manhunt and no one knows it was you but the public is convinced that the Arrow is a murderer." Laurel pointed out.</p><p>"I think I have an idea." Oliver smirked.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>A month ago, the Arrow died.</em>" Oliver said, while transmitting his announcement in the camera to Starling City, while wearing his new outfit, with Felicity, Diggle, Thea, Roy and Laurel behind the camera. "<em>But what he stood for, didn't. It lived on in heroes who took up his mantle. People who believe that this city should never descend into hopelessness. Who believe that although life is full of darkness, that darkness can be defeated by light, and tonight I am declaring my intention to stand with them, to fight for this city, to be the symbol of hope that The Arrow never was. I am the Green Arrow.</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Starling City</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Nyssa, in her nightrobe, watched the TV, seeing Oliver's announcement as she smiled, impressed. '<em>The Green Arrow, has a nice ring to it.</em>' she mused as she turned off the TV. She approached the balcony and observed the panorama of Starling City. She had never thought she would fall in love with Oliver, who she first viewed as her rival trying to steal her beloved's heart but she had grown fond of him and started to care for him. They had to follow different paths for now, but Nyssa was certain that from time to time they would cross again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is the end of the story. I admit, I wasn't sure about this story at first but I highly enjoyed writing it. I've written so many Oliver/Laurel and Oliver/Sara fics that I wanted to try alternate love interests for Oliver now, like Nyssa, Kara, Lena etc. but I always hit the issue of planning out the proper storyline but I hope you have enjoyed this story from the beginning to the end.</p><p>I don't plan on writing a sequel, as tempting as it may be, since I'm pretty much burned out on writing Arrow and don't really have a mood to write in it, asides from crossovers or Arrow characters showing up in my other Arrowverse stories (The Flash, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow, don't really care about Batwoman) but I might write Arrow stories too in the future, just not as often as I used to.</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>